


Take Care Of You

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Slice Of Good Life [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Warlock, He/Him Pronouns for Aziraphale, He/Him Pronouns for Warlock, He/Him pronouns for Crowley, M/M, Not Covid-19, Other, Sick Character, They/Them Pronouns for Warlock, no name for Warlock at first because gender reasons, no pronouns for Warlock, sick!fic, slice of life fic, soft parents for Warlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Crowley bristled, immediately tuned into his extra senses and scented the air. Heat and the cloying smell of sickness hung in the air like fog, and he recoiled.T for language
Relationships: Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Series: Slice Of Good Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702900
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/gifts).



> GayDemonicDisaster has been so awesome writing a brilliant fic called Roomba of Doom, and has allowed me to happily play in the sandbox, and has been using so many of my goofy ideas in the fic.  
> So this is for you, cause you liked the previous "Warlock gets the love of two immortal parents" fic I wrote.  
> Hope you like this one too!
> 
> Just a little taste of Aziraphale and Crowley caring for their child like the kid so rightfully deserves.  
> Once again, you can come up with whatever reason for how Warlock has wound up in Crowley and Aziraphale's care. Who knows, maybe I'll eventually write how... maybe I never will.
> 
> No beta, because while GayDemonicDisasters has offered, this hopefully is a pleasant surprise gift. LOL *eek*  
> (Though thanks to WorseOmens for giving it a quick read and telling me they liked it.)

Crowley snickered at the grunting noise his child made upon entering the kitchen.

It was Sunday, which meant blissful sleeping in, and for once, Crowley was up first… if he didn’t know any better, he’d say it was a miracle.

“Afternoon,” he said, eyes drifting to an empty wrist.

No bracelet yet, he noted, so no name and they/them pronouns only when absolutely necessary, till the kid had it figured out for the day (or week, or month, or however long the gender swing lasted).

“Any plans for the short time you’re going to be awake, before passing back out to go to school in the morning?”

“Fuck school.”

Crowley hummed, and took a gulp of coffee. “Might be a bit hard, but I can try. Maybe it’ll be easier if I snake out. I’m much bigger as a snake.”

The teen choked on a rumbling laugh, “You’re disgusting.”

“Me!” Crowley exclaimed in mock outrage. “You’re the one who told me to fuck school!”

“Crowley! Language!” Aziraphale gasped, coming down the hallway, empty mug in hand.

“Oi, no, hold on, that-” Crowley scrambled for defense, and pointed at their child, “The kid started it, Angel! Told me, and I quote, ‘fuck school,’ and I said that it would be hard for me to do that!”

“Oh, I see, blame it on our child, is that really the impression you want to make?” Aziraphale admonished, hand settling on his hip. “Honestly, Crowley.”

Crowley flushed and stammered, and then caught sight of Aziraphale’s lips tugging into one of his smug little smirks. “Oh, oh you right bastard. Besides, the kid gets worse impressions at school. At least here we can monitor what nonsense comes outta that big brain.”

“I’m not a kid, I’m seventeen.” It was mumbled into folded arms set upon the table, but supernatural hearing picked it up easily.

“You’re our kid, and will be addressed as such, well into your hundreds,” Crowley stated matter-of-factly, reaching to poke the teen in the head.

“Hhnngg.”

“Goodness, are you feeling alright? You aren’t usually this groggy, my dear.” Aziraphale gently lifted their child’s head in his hands, and pressed a soft kiss to a flushed face. “Oh dear, you’re absolutely burning up.”

Crowley bristled, immediately tuned into his extra senses and scented the air. Heat and the cloying smell of sickness hung in the air like fog, and he recoiled. “Why didn’t you say you weren’t feeling well, kid.”

“M’fine.”

Aziraphale tutted softly, brushing back sweaty hair. “You’re very much not fine. Come on, up we go.” Without any strain or stress, Aziraphale picked up the gangly limbed body of their grumbling child, and began to head back upstairs, holding his charge with the utmost care as he went. “Crowley, dear, would you bring up some crackers and tea, please? Maybe get some broth going on the stove? I’m going to get a bath started.”

“Sure, Angel. I’ll be right up.”

Crowley made quick work of scrambling about the kitchen. He put a pot on the stove, pouring in some water and dropping in one of Aziraphale’s fancy bouillon cubes. The kettle was still warm, and he pulled out a big mug, making a good cup of tea, with just a little bit of extra honey. Then he pulled down some crackers, the kind that he knew was more bland, that Aziraphale ate with his richly flavored cheeses.

The pot knew better than to boil over after a hard glare, so he grabbed the mug of tea in one hand, the crackers in the other, and bounded up the stairs.

Upon entering the kid’s room, he set his spoils down on the bedside table, and then hurried to the bathroom.

Aziraphale had clearly used a little miracle to speed along the process, as their child was already in a tub full of warm water, with a pair of black swim trunks on.

“Hey kiddo.”

“Mmf.”

“Yeah. Not going to school tomorrow, I’ll be sure to call in the morning.”

Their kid snorted a weak laugh when Aziraphale corrected him with a smart, “I’ll be sure to call in the morning, you won’t be awake early enough to call before school starts.”

Crowley miracled up a second stool and slouched upon it, sprawling out and nonchalantly draping a hand over their child’s head. He began a slow, soothing scratch as he spoke, “Fine, Aziraphale will call. Either way, you’re staying home.”

“Don’t you worry, now, you’ll be tip-top in a few days. Till then, we’ll make sure you’re well taken care of.” Aziraphale patted their child’s hand that was resting on the edge of the tub. “Now, you’re going to soak for a bit, to see if we can’t help clear up that fever, and then we’ll tuck you up in bed, and you’ll drink your tea, and nibble a few crackers, and have a little broth. Then perhaps you might enjoy a story to help you sleep?”

Crowley saw the little ghost of a smile on their kid’s face. “Yes, please,” came the quietest little murmur.

Aziraphale beamed, his face alight with delight and a wiggle spreading from his shoulders to his hips. “Marvelous. I have just the one, a special one, you might remember. I read them to you when you were little-”

“The Black Stallion,” their child cut him off, “mmhmm, yeah, I remember.”

“Oh, I’m delighted. I hope it’s just as much fun now as it was when you were small.”

“And if it’s not,” Crowley said flippantly, “then we can have fun putting the books in the shredder.”

He laughed loudly, drowning out their kid’s chuckling, at Aziraphale’s indignant squawk, “Crowley!”

“Oh, Angel, I tease. I wouldn’t do that,” he paused, and let a sly little smile spread across his face, “it’d be such a waste putting them in the shredder. The fireplace is a much better-”

“Crowley!”

He and the kid both laughed again, and he leaned forward to sooth his jesting with a soft kiss. “I love you.”

Aziraphale huffed, and rolled his eyes, his face a picture of posh fussiness as he replied, “Foul beast.”

Crowley nodded sharply. “And don’t you go forgetting it.” He tuned into his extra senses and scented the air again, feeling his nerves drop. “Temp’s dropping. Let’s get you out and curled up in bed, kiddo. The tea’s nice and warm, and the crackers are Aziraphale’s fancy bland crackers he eats with his fancy cheeses, so they shouldn’t make you feel too gross if you have to throw them back up later.”

Working together, it didn’t take long for the two of them to have their child resting against the headboard of the bed, mug in hand and crackers open. The kid was already looking less peaky, and it soothed Crowley's nerves even more.

“Crowley?”

“Hm?” He flicked one eye open, looking up from where he’d sprawled on the bed, while Aziraphale had gone to get the broth and the book.

“Can you get my blue bracelet from my desk?”

“Sure thing, Warlock.”

His son smiled, and Crowley smiled back, his anxiety lessening even further.

_Don’t you worry, now, you’ll be tip-top in a few days. Till then, we’ll make sure you’re well taken care of._

Aziraphale’s words played through his head as he got Warlock’s gender-identifier, and then settled back on the bed, handing his son the bracelet. There wasn’t anything to worry about, just a run-of-the-mill sickness, and in just a few days Warlock would be just fine.

But until the boy was feeling well, Crowley wasn’t moving unless asked, and he was grateful Warlock seemed to know that, as he reached out and grabbed Crowley’s hand. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Nothing else we’d rather do,” Crowley replied, getting comfortable for his vigil.

“Here we are, all set.” Aziraphale returned to the room, setting a mug of broth on the side table and miracling up a stuffed armchair, a sign that he too was ensuring his own comfort for however long Warlock felt ill. He settled in the chair, and opened the book with gentle fingers. “Now then,” he cleared his throat, a soft smile on his face, “chapter one…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I hope you're all staying as safe and healthy as you can during all the mayhem.  
> Be kind to yourself and don't forget to take your pills, eat/drink, and shower.
> 
> P.S.  
> There's a tiny little hidden gem. It doesn't detract at all from the story if you don't know it or can't find it, I promise cause I talked to WorseOmens about it. But, if you do happen to catch it, or figure it out, I hope it amuses you like it does me.  
> And maybe if someone asks nicely in the comments, or takes a guess, or figures it out, I'll say what it is. :)


End file.
